


Regrets He Can't Forget

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Series, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets He Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Burn Notice, any, the things that Michael is known for are the things he wishes he could forget.

Michael is a urban legend in any Russian-speaking country. If you know you've done anything illegal and you speak Russian, Michael is said to be coming for you.

The things Michael did in his past, well before he was burned, caused him to get that status. Not through his cunning and his martial arts skills, but by performing various unsavory tasks. Killing people he considered his friends. Killing large groups of innocents. Following Larry's every whim, no matter how depraved Larry's wishes were.

Even with Fiona and Charlie by his side, the Russian legend of Michael Westen will haunt him: as he works, as he plays, as he sleeps. He wishes the legend would go away, but in his heart, he knows it will never go away.


End file.
